


Back Stage

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Cool World (1992), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rivalry, Suspended congress, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, reverse upright straddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A three-part story of Yami dealing with the rivalry between Jessica Rabbit and Holli Would. They always they to one-up each other in singing, dancing, and who's the better lover.





	Back Stage

**Author's Note:**

> The Jessica Rabbit in this story is from the novel version of Who Framed Roger Rabbit called Who Censored Roger Rabbit. In which Jessica and Roger are not together because he’s dead and Jessica has no love for him.

On the door to Jessica's dressing room as a sign saying to not disturbed in big letters. Because she currently giving her new "friend" a nice blowjob. A young man named Yami-Yugi who is leaning against her dresser table. His finger on her head. Gently playing with Jessica's silkily soft red hair. Out of all the men she dated, Yami is the one who is a genuine gentleman.

He actually listing to her songs. Keeps eye contact during talks and not her large boobs. Also a massive sweetheart. Giving her flowers to her after each performance. Yami made sure to give her favourites. Which is why she's currently sucking his dick. Another reason why she's doing this is her rival Holli Would was making the moves on him.

There's no chance in hell Jessica would let Holli have sex with Yami first. His delicious is too good for her. Jessica doesn't think Holli can handle Yami's big cock. She can. Half of it is in her mouth. Covered in her spit and lipstick. The other half she rubs with her purple-gloved hand. Jessica reaches up and touches Yami's abs.

Her eyes widen when Yami takes off his jacket and shirt. Showing the red-headed singer this strong, rugged chest. He's built like a god. Truly, Yami has a body fit for a King. The sight of his muscles makes Jessica dripping wet. It was then she realize she instinctively is bobbing her head. Getting Yami's cock down her throat.

She also has her arms wrapped around Yami's waist. Yami holds Jessica's head still and shoots cum down her throat. Jessica moans and tries to drink every drop but Yami lets out too much. So the rest drips out her mouth and falls on the floor. She pulls his cock out of her mouth and is out of breath. In the meantime, Yami pulls down her dress. Jessica's large breasts bounce when he did that.

"Let me have some fun with these while you rest," Yami said feeling her chest.

"Sure hon, go wild," Jessica said smiling raises up, so her tits in the same level as Yami's dick. He presses her breasts together and slides his dick between them. Both of them moans. While he moves his hips Yami flicks Jessica's nipples with his thumbs. Every time the head of Yami's cock pokes out Jessica will lick it, "Not going to lie, your cock feels amazing between my breasts!" the singer said moaning.

"I feel the same," Yami said moaning, "I love how soft your breasts are!" his dick began to pulse. He's about to blow but, Yami holds that urge back. Wanting to enjoy Jessica's breasts a little longer. He wipes his cum off her lips and has her lick it off. Yami then leans in to give Jessica a passionate kiss. Both of them shut their eyes and melts into the kiss.

As their tongues dance with each other Jessica feels herself being pulled up. Yami sits on the edge of the dresser table, and have Jessica sit on his cock. The singer moans into Yami's mouth. Yami hands move under Jessica's famous red dress he grabs her ass and thrusts his cock deep into her pussy. The reason why he did that without taking her panties off, is because she's not wearing any.

Jessica wraps her arms around Yami's when his hips start to move. She tightens her hug when his cock hits her womb. The mirror on her dresser table bangs against the wall over and over again. Matching that sound is their wet skin smacking together. Along with Jessica's moans. Which is right in Yami's ear.

Opening her eyes, Jessica she the face she's making in the mirror. Tongue hanging out, bright red blush, and eyes full of lust. Has she made this kind of expression during sex before? Jessica doesn't remember. Nor getting so much pleasure from a single cock, "I'm cumming!" Jessica screams. Yami stops his hips so Jessica can recover from her powerful climax.

Yami's not done yet. Standing up, he thrusts his hips again. Holding him tightly, Jessica is impressed he can lift her in the air. Despite being tall her than him. Yami is the perfect height because he's eye level with her boobs. Which his face is currently buried in. He can still breath through his nose. Jessica grabs a fist full of Yami's spiky hair.

"YAMI!" Jessica said screaming ass her short lover overfills her womb with his seed. It amazed her that Yami came so much. He released two big loads of cum but Yami is still hard. His cock pops out her pussy. Letting his cum flow out like a waterfall. Yami sets her down but Jessica is weak in the knees so she supports herself on Yami.

"Want to be fucked from behind?" Yami asks. He gently rubs her second hole. Earning a whimper from the big breasted singer.

"Please!" she said moaning, "But fuck my ass this time."

"Will do," Yami said nodding. He helps her to the dresser table. Putting her hands on the table, Jessica sticks her ass out. She moves it in a taunting manner. Yami chuckles and pulls her dress up. He bit his lips upon seeing Jessica's heart-shaped pillow of an ass. Feeling her ass cheeks for a bit Yami spreads wide, and inserts his dick into her backdoor.

Yami squeezes Jessica's ass and pumps his hips, "YOU'RE SPLITTING ME IN TWO!" Jessica screams loud as she can, "MORE! MORE!"

"You got it," Yami said. His breath is ragged. He can tear his eyes off Jessica's ass which jiggled with every thrust he did. Yami noted her ass is soft like her breasts. He can tell Jessica liked that because of her sweet moans. Yami stops his hips to release another large amount cum. Jessica's whole body bucks and twitches as Yami fills up her ass.

Letting Jessica rest for a bit Yami looks around and spots a chair. Using his foot, Yami brings it closer he when sits on it. With Jessica still on his lap he lifts her legs and resumes moving his hips. Jessica reaches behind her to grab the back of his head. Jessica's mind has gone completely blank. A state that's totally new to her.

She has fallen for his cock. Something she thought will happen but she is glad it was with a gentleman like Yami.

Thanks to the mirror, Yami can see Jessica's lust riddled face and her big tits bounce. Her back arches when she came again. Yami's hips are still moving, however. Jessica happy he didn't because she doesn't want this amazing feeling to stop, "Your cock feels amazing!" Jessica cries out. Cumming what feels like her fifth time.

Her hand instinctively goes down to her pussy and rubs her clit. Her ass has its fill of Yami's cock, so it's her pussy to have a turn. Pulling his cock out her ass and immediately shoves it deep inside her pussy. She lets out another loud cry of pleasure. She then joins Yami in his hip movements. Jessica rubs her clit more roughly.

Because Jessica's pussy is super tight, Yami can't help to cum in her pussy. This triggers her to cum again. This one left her completely drained. Yami is the first man to wear her out, "You did wonderfully, darling," Jessica said panting.

"I do what I can," Yami said. He's out of breath too. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them through a crack in the door. This person is Holli Would. She a bit upset she didn't fuck Yami first. But She did get enough information to prepare herself when she has a shot at Yami's dick. Confident she won't be in the same state as Jessica.

Holli is no stranger fucking a guy with a big dick. Conquered all of them and Yami will be her biggest sore yet.

Closing the door slowly and quietly Holli goes to her own room. Preparing herself for Yami. She did get wet seeing Yami and Jessica fucking. Looking at herself in the mirror Holli feels her large breasts and makes them jiggle a little, "You know what they say; first the worst, second the best," she said and continues to cheek herself out, "Wait until you get a load of me Yami dear."


End file.
